Knight Squadron
by Shattered Knight
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...
1. Chapter One

Flight Officer Aaron stared at his alarm clock like it was pure Sithspit. His wingman, Flight Officer Bub, grinned at him. "If looks could kill, that clock would be molten slag right now."  
  
Aaron shook his head. "If only. Someone want to explain to me why my alarm is going off at three AM today?"  
  
Lieutenant Kettch walked by his bunk. Three Flight shared the same quarters, due to space issues at the Coruscant base where the squad was assembling. "The Commander called an early morning sim, to judge our ability to fly after waking up. We're to report as soon as you're dressed. Giselle's down there already.  
  
"Aaron grimaced. "Great. I suppose showering is not an option?"  
  
Kettch just stared at him.  
  
Bub grinned. "Come on, Aaron. We can still beat up on this overstuffed teddy bear and his lovely assistant."  
  
Aaron shook his head. "I hate morning people."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
They reported to the simulator bay five minutes later. Commander Knight stared at them. "You're late. We'll have to work on response time. In five minutes, we could all be dead."   
  
Aaron mimed typing on a datapad. "No dying. I think I can remember that."  
  
Giselle sighed. "Did we have to take someone recommeneded by Wes Janson the Second?"  
  
Aaron looked at her in shock. "I'm hurt. I really am."  
  
Kettch glowered at her. "Don't forget, Flight Officer, that I'm in charge of your assignments."  
  
"Ooh, now I'm scared."  
  
Knight waved down the banter. "Enough. This will be a standard dogfight against computer simulated opponents. There will be eight of them, and four of you, so you'll have to shoot sharp. Also, they're in TIE Defenders."  
  
Aaron cursed under his breath. "We'll have to be just that much better than them."  
  
Knight offered him a grin. "I suppose so. One Flight ran the same sim. Vaped it; no casualties, five minutes. See if you can do better."  
  
"We'll try not to get vaped."  
  
"That'll work."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
A minute later, Three Flight was angling in on an interception course of the eight Defenders. Aaron adjusted his scopes. He armed his torpedos, and set them to dual fire. Bracketing the fourth TIE on the screen, as was standard squadron protocol for the fourth member of the flight, he waited for the light to go red. Ahead, Kettch had already engaged the leading edge of the Imperial flight. Behind him, Giselle ran support, catching one Defender by surprise as he dodged Kettch's blasts.  
  
The light went red. Aaron fired. Twin streaks shot toward the Defender. It easily juked out of their way, but the Defender didn't count on the fact that his wingman was following in precise formation behind him. Both torpedoes engulfed the unlucky target in a firey explosion.  
  
Aaron grinned as he watched Bub's fire stitch his original target's engines, penetrating the shield and lighting one engine on fire. Without an astromech to control the problem, it quickly spread throughout the fighter's engines. The pilot ejected as the fighter was sent into a spiral toward the nearest star.  
  
Aaron's joy was short lived as his astromech shrilled; warning of an enemy's targeting lock. He juked to starboard, momentarily blocking Bub from the enemies sensors. He ripped around him, lasers blasting. The Defender looped out of his sights, but Aaron cut in front of him, lacing it with fire. It's shattered hulk impacted with his fighter, sending him out of control.  
  
"You okay, Twelve?" Bub's voice sounded over the comm.  
  
"Shields are down. Uh, lasers are out, ion cannons are out." His XJ fighter had undergone special modifications to allow it to fire ion cannons, at the expense of some of it's lasers.  
  
"Get clear, Twelve." That was Kettch. The three of us can mop up here." It was true; only three fighters of the original eight remained. A detonation. Make that two.  
  
"I copy, Nine. Getting clear." Frustration leaked out of his voice.  
  
The remaining Defenders fell in the next thirty seconds.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Very good. 4:38. One Flight will have to tighten it up." Knight smiled at them.  
  
"I'm sure Kyp will vape it in three," muttered Aaron.  
  
"Ah, Kyp will be having his own little simulation. I've worked with Jaina, and he should be learning his own lesson, one that he needs desperately. I'm getting him as soon as you leave."  
  
"I copy, Commander." They saluted and left.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Rise and shine Knights," said Knight as he entered Kyp and Master's quarters.  
  
"It's too early," whined Master.  
  
"No it's not. Jaina and Acky have been up for hours."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," said Kyp, rising from the bed, clearly irritated. A young handsome man of 24, Kyp clearly hadent shaven in the last few days, for his goatee was now looking like a full beard.   
  
"Gettin' kinda roguish there, Kypie" teased Master.   
  
"Don't start already, Master," warned Kyp.   
  
"Enough. You two, meet me down at battle sims in twenty minutes," said Knight as he left.  
  
"Ugh. More simulation? When is he going to realize nobody can take me down?" Kyp sighed.  
  
"It's that kind of attitude that keeps him trying" laughed Master.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
The door slammed. "Lets go Master. We only have five minutes left."  
  
Master came running out, a young boyish man of eighteen still trying to look perfect to impress any lady who might be on hand. Kyp thought to himself ihe reminds me of myself not too long ago. Kids./i  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Now remember, this simulation is designed to be exactly like the real thing, with of course one exception. It's not real and you are in VR training ships," Knight instructed Jaina and Acky, as Kyp and Master came running onto the sim deck.  
  
"Hmm. Two minutes late. Forget where the deck was again, Kyp?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I wasn't the one running late today." Kyp glared at Master.   
  
"Well the sim briefing is over. You and Master will just have to make due without the instructions, Kyp."  
  
"No problem," said Kyp grinning.  
  
"Okay then, get in your cockpits and set up. Your ship simulation starts in three minutes. The scale is going on a thirty point scale. The first duo to it wins."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Simulation Commencing," came a voice over the loud speaker.  
  
  
Kyp and Master swooped in an X-motion, quickly cutting five points on Acky as they narrowly evaded the opposing fire. Acky swooped back in a parallel back spin, catching Kyp off guard and slamming fire into Kyp's exaust port, getting ten points. Acky stayed on Kyp's tail until Master cut through, side spinning over top of Acky, throwing him off course and into a tail spin.   
  
Kyp tried to take advantage and cut some points out of Acky but Jaina came in and poured laser fire into Master and Kyp, bringing her team's points to twenty. Kyp and Vong cut to port side and evaded the two attacking ships, then came back in a U-formation, before cutting across each other and slamming shots into Acky and Jaina, bringing them up to twenty points.   
  
Jaina back spun into a twist before circling up behind Master, pouring lasers into him until his shields gave out and his sim was ejected. Acky closed in on Kyp and blasted, but Kyp pulled the throttle back catching Acky off guard. As Acky flew past Kyp, and Kyp blasted his shields down.   
  
"Score now tweny-five/twenty-five." came the voice over the loud speaker.   
  
Kyp punched the throttle and started closing in on Jaina as her lasers were still re-powering from the bombardment she let on Master.   
  
"I know her moves, Master" said Kyp over their private frequency, "she always goes to half power and circles high"   
  
"Do it, then, Kypie boy" replied Master, who was sitting in the cockpit of the simulator, his comm unit still tapped in to Kyp's channel.  
  
Kyp, still chasing Jaina, fired to keep the threat alive. He waited for her to do her move. He saw it; the ship's slowing and twisting up, and he instinctively slammed back on the throttle and pulled back on his stick, expecting Jaina to be right in his sights.   
  
He was wrong. Jaina had tricked him and revved the throttle to full and done a low backwards spin. She came up behind Kyp and put a full string of lasers into him, crippling his ship.   
  
"Sithspit!" cried Kyp as Jaina's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Night, sweety." She finished off his ship with another string of quad lasers, diminishing Kyp's shields and kicking him out of sim.  
  
The lights come on in the simulation room and Knight came walking in, clapping. "Well done, Jaina. Someone finally put the 'one' on Kypie's record."  
  
Jaina laughed. "Well, I knew Kyp watched every sim and looked for moves or weaknesses, and I noticed him take up on my one on one move, so I figured he'd bite if I threw the fake. And he did," said Jaina, with a smile.   
  
Kyp and Master came over and saluted Knight. "Wow that was some awesome flying, Jaina" said Master.   
  
"Yeah, it was pretty good. You and Kyp were great yourselves."  
  
"Yeah, you're getting better" said Acky to Master.   
  
"Commander, I need to study this." Kyp murmured distantly. "Permission to leave, sir?"   
  
"Permission granted. And nice flying, Kyp."   
  
"Thank you," Kyp said sadly. Kyp began walking to the recording deck, when he heard someone running up to him.   
  
Kyp turned to see Jaina. "Hey!"   
  
"Yes, Jaina?"   
  
"Are you alright, Kyp?"   
  
Kyp gazed into her beautiful eyes, and said "It was only a matter of time before I went down. It's just a pleasure it was to someone as beautiful as you."  
  
Jaina blushed and looked back at him. "Thank you, Captain. Perhaps we can study the video together and find our flaws so next time the fight is even better."  
  
"I agree," Kyp said taking her hand and kissing it as they walked to the video room to review the tapes.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Attention, all pilots currently in Knight Squadron will now report to Briefing Room Three. I repeat..."  
  
Bub stared sadly at his full glass of ale, as he listened to the announcement. "Of all the lousy-"  
  
"Maybe it's good news, Sir. I'll save it for you." The barkeep smiled as she put the glass away.  
  
"I'm gonna be back for that. It better still be there." Bub pointed as he backed out of the room.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"So, what do you think of the Squadron, Kettch?" Commander Knight asked, as pilots filed into the spacious briefing room.  
  
"They are superior pilots. A good mix of veterans and young blood. I do not know how well they will work together, though," Captain Kettch answered worriedly in high-pitched basic.  
  
"Don't worry about that, they'll adapt in no time. At least Kyp is the only one with a major ego."  
  
"All pilots have an ego, sir," Kettch corrected with a smile.  
  
"Except for me, you mean."  
  
"Yub yub, Commander," Kettch yipped.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Aaron, Giselle and Nom were sitting at the rear of the room as Bub rushed in.  
  
"Hey Bub, you're late, as usual," Aaron called gruffly, waving him over.  
  
"Did you pass too many female technicians in the hallway?" Giselle joked as he sat down.  
  
Bub looked annoyed as he answered, "Hey, it's not my fault some Cadet took the last turbolift!"  
  
Aaron finished laughing and turned back to the others, "So, did anyone see who finished at the top?"  
  
"I don't know. Kyp and Rogue were pretty close, up to that last sim against the cruiser," Giselle answered, thinking back.  
  
Nom spoke up, "Actually, Kettch jumped over both of them on that last mission. Two torps into the bridge."  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed in the briefing room and the New Republic symbol came up on the viewscreen.  
  
"Ahem," Knight cleared his throat, ending the conversations throughout the room. "As many of you know, we've recently brought a large portion of the Navy back into active service."  
  
Grumbles could be heard in response to that statement, as many of the pilots had been enjoying peace time.  
  
Knight continued, "Well, we had a very good reason for that, as you'll see in a moment." He motioned to Kettch, who brought up an image on the viewscreen.  
  
A map of the galaxy popped up and zoomed into a red area near Wild Space. "This is the enemy territory, as far as we know. Intelligence has been sketchy lately, so this is our best estimate," The picture changed again, "And I recommend you memorize this picture, because this is going to be your target for the next few months." Knight paused for a moment to let the murmurs die down. "He is a Yuuzhan Vong, who has seriously disrupted our shippping along the Corellian Run," He glanced back at the mutilated face and sinister smile. "The target's self-proclaimed name is the Warlord Coopra."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Giselle walked back to the quarters she shared with the other members of Three Flight.   
  
So, they were going to have to fight for real now. She had never experienced any kind of war and the thought she would now come close to something like it made her a little nervous. She pushed the feeling away. She had been trained for this kind of situation, to protect the innocent, or traders in this case.  
  
She reached her destination and entered her quarters. She still had some work to do before she could relax and enjoy her last day on leave.   
  
She took some machinery and tools from a hidden spot and put it all on a small table, the only table in their quarters, she thought, annoyed. Because of limited space one of the three flights had had to bunk together. They had drawn straws and her flight had lost.  
  
She sat down at the table and let out a sigh. She would finally finish this stupid task today. It was actually more of a punishment for an accident she had caused. She shook her head and for the millionth time thanked the Force only Commander Knight had been there to witness it, well, he and that stupid droid of course but that had been taken care of.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
It had happened almost two weeks ago. Jaina and Tage had taken Giselle someplace to show her what 'ice cream' was. Giselle had never heard of it and overheard the other two talking about it. They had invited her to come along to a new place that had only just opened and only served all kinds of sweet treats to find out what it was and tasted like.  
  
She had loved it, and ignoring the other two's warnings she had eaten to much of it. It didn't take long for the effects of that mistake to appear and finally she had excused herself, and trying not to let Jaina and Tage see something was wrong, left the place.  
  
She had just slipped into an ally to take a shortcut back to the base when it had happened. First the Commander appeared at the other mouth of the ally, apparently also on his way to the Sweety as it was called.  
  
"Good evening, Flight Officer Giselle," he said. She had just wanted to point out she was off duty and not in uniform when another voice behind her spoke up.  
  
"Mistress! Mistress, wait!"   
  
She turned around and saw a pink colored droid running, though what stiffly, after her, waving something in his hand at her.  
  
Her eyes flew open when she reconginized what it was and her hand flew to her belt. Nothing. She had left her lightsaber at the Sweety! And the droid had it in his hand!  
  
Quickly she counted the seconds she had been outside. Knight had stopped walking now, realizing something was wrong.   
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Giselle looked back at the droid and yelled, "Drop it! Now!" while ignoring the lump now not only in her stomach from the ice cream but also in her throat.  
  
But it was too late, before she could even take a step towards the droid the lightsaber in his hand seemed to explode. She shielded her face with her hands and saw the Commander to the same thing, since there was no place to hide in the ally.  
  
When they both looked back at the droid they saw a part of one of his arms was missing, the one that had held the weapon. The droid just stood there.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Knight yelled a little too loudly.   
  
She was suddenly glad there was music in the Sweety, the people in there probably hadn't heard anything. Then she noticed the demanding glare on the Commander's face and swallowed.   
  
"Uh, that was my lightsaber, sir," she said.  
  
"I noticed that, Officer. But lightsabers do not normally explode."  
  
"It didn't explode, sir," she said as she walked to the parts that belonged to the droids arm now scattered all over the ally. She pushed some of it away with a hand and did something the Commander couldn't see and picked her lightsaber from between it. She held it up for the Commander to see and smiled sheepishly.   
  
He looked at it and then back at her, "Alright, then I repeat; what the hell just happened?"  
  
She took a deep breath and walked towards him. She held the weapon in front of her so he could see, and did something with the handle he couldn't see. She put it on the floor between them and watched it.   
  
Knight looked at the weapon wondering what would happen. He glanced back at he droid who as still standing in the exact same spot, obviously at a loss for words, but he wondered how long that would last.  
  
Suddenly the lightsaber in front of him made a loud click and the thing jumped into the air while spinning wildly. Knight actually jumped back. He'd been looking at the droid, not the lightsaber. It fell to the ground again and now he saw what had made it do that. Five long spikes, the length of the handle itself, stood out from the base in an angle. He looked close and saw the edges of the spikes were as sharp as a knife. If you held the thing while that happened.he looked back at the droid. That would happen.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Giselle looked back at the pink colored hand in front of her on the desk. That's when it had gotten ugly. She had had to explain why she had built her lightsaber that way; it was the way all ceremonial weapons - and non-ceremonial, but she hadn't mentioned that to him- were built back on Gurac, to make sure no one but the owner could pick it up.  
  
He hadn't liked it, and finally she had agreed to shut the security system off - for now, but she hadn't mentioned that, either - but only because she was feeling her stomach again and wanted to get back to the base. He had also told her to collect all the parts scattered around that belonged to the droid, and put it all back together. She also had had to pay the Sweety back the losses it would make while their serving droid was incomplete. She had agreed again just to get away. Then he'd left, dragging the droid behind him who suddenly started jabbering about being taken apart and being doomed, usual droid-talk.  
  
She didn't know much about droids, that's why it had taken her almost two weeks to finish this. That and some of the parts had had to be replaced and others were hard to put back together. She would have asked one of her fellow pilots to help her, but then they would have asked her why she was doing it. But she felt to guilty to talk about it.   
  
Besides, she would have had to include the tradition from back home and then she would be in real trouble, because no Guran noble, which she was, would talk about that willingly. Thankfully she had mentioned that to the Commander, and he had promised not to talk about it.  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
Giselle let out a yell, jumped up, and looked behind her. Then she looked down. Kettch was standing there, wondering if she was going to attack him.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
"Yes, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, uhhh." She quickly tried to think of a way to hide what she'd been doing, but couldn't.   
  
"I'm building a droid's arm."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her mind raced, ".You know that droid at Sweety's? The one with a pincer instead of an arm?" Kettch nodded. "Well, it's for him."  
  
She grabbed the arm from the table. It was completed now, she only had to test it, but she could do that while it was attached to the droid itself. "I have to go now and give it to him before we leave tomorrow," she said while backing towards the door, smiling at the ewok for all she was worth. "Bye now!" She turned and ran through the opening before he could ask any more. 


	2. Chapter Two

Supreme Overlord Coopra smiled as the grim looking pilot entered. "So good of you to join me, Ganner."  
  
Ganner looked at Coopra suspiciously. "What do you want, Vong?"  
  
Coopra recoiled in mock horror. "What makes you think I want anything? I could have just called you here to congratulate you on your successful pirate raids against the New Republic." Ganner stared at him impassively. Coopra sighed. The pirate Ganner would not convert easily. His distrust of Vong ran nearly as high as his hatred of the New Republic. Still, he was good, and he was Jedi, making him a valuable one to turn.   
  
Coopra knew that the Jedi of Knight Squadron needed a counter if he were to succeed in taking over the Corellian Trade Spine, and in turn, the Core. Once he drove a dagger through those systems, he could pick off the scattered resistance throughout the rest of the galaxy. The Rimmers, as the denizens liked to call them.  
  
Coopra's jaw clenched as he remembered the humiliating defeat his people suffered nearly a century ago to the hands of the Jedi. It had cost them half their number, including their great leader, Luke Skywalker, but they had succeeded in defeating the Vong armada. Coopra knew the Vong had given up interest in the New Republic and the conquering this galaxy; after all, the promised land didn't destroy your entire navy and kill your leaders.   
  
However, this decision left the remaining Vong from the original invasion stranded in the infidels galaxy, with no way to return. Most were killed, but the Vong cunning and wily enough to survive in the era of great hate and prejudice still lived.  
  
Coopra smiled. He gave Ganner a frank, evaluatory look. "Let's be totally honest. You hate the New Republic because it's run by a bunch of idiots. Somehow, Borsk Fey'lya has managed to outlive everyone of intelligence and remain in charge of the Senate. It's taxes and 'take-no-prisoners' attitude are very restricting on you, and it's less than flattering view of the Rimmer-, ..citizens of the Rim, leaves you in a very precarious position. I, on the other hand, hate the Newest Republic because it's ancestors embarrassed my people. Also, if I have to live in this rotton galaxy, I want it to be in a more suitable position; namely, running it. So, I say we strike a deal."  
  
Ganner looked dubious. "What type of deal?"  
  
"I have assembled a group of Dark Jedi with piloting abilities. I want you to lead them against an upcoming starfighter squadron, Knight Squadron. Eliminate them. Wipe them out. All of them. Execute with extreme prejudice. Show them-"  
  
"I get the picture. Alright. You got yourself a deal. What type of starfighters will we be flying?"  
  
"Whatever you want. I have considerable resources."  
  
"Good. Let me meet these pilots."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Knight folded his hands behind his back. "Here's how it's gonna be. In case anyone's curious, Kettch came out on top in the sims. Following him was Kyp, then Rogue. Bub and Aaron proved to be the most deadly wingpair, with Bub edging out Aaron just slightly. Jaina and Giselle was right behind them. Nom and Acky tied to follow them up, Master ended behind them, with Tage ending up last. But still deadly," he added, knowing that was not the favorable position to end. "Three Flight finished best as a group, followed by One, and then Two Flight. You four are gonna have to step it up a bit."  
  
That brought chuckles. Kyp looked like he had swallowed a lemon.  
  
"My second-in-command is Kettch, followed by Kyp. That is subject to change. Any questions? Good. You have one more day of leave. Report back here at 1400 hours tommorrow, ready to go. Dismissed."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Commander Knight stared out the briefing rooms lone viewport into Sluis Van's dark, star-filled morning sky. After a moments pause he turned back to the room occupied by eleven half-asleep pilots, draped over their chairs in various uncomfortable positions. The lone exception being Captain Kettch, whom having grown up on a swiftly revolving moon, was used to have little sleep and looked quite alert at the back of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry for having awakened you all at this hour, but we have our first mission to perform," Knight said to the now slightly more responsive pilots.  
  
Nom nudged his elbow into Bub, who had his face plastered to the table, snoring. "Huh? What? Is it noon already?"  
  
Acky looked exasperated, "Doesn't Command realize we're on local time?"  
  
Knight shook his head, "This mission wasn't set up by Command. A little over two standard hours ago a Republic cruiser returning from Coruscant was ambushed and boarded just outside Bothan Space by an as-of-yet unidentified Star Destroyer." Knight switched on the room's holoprojector. "We believe their objective was to capture Senator Drant Ber'lya," he motioned toward the Bothan's shimmering portrait. "We can only assume they were successful, since the cruiser was destroyed on their way out. Fortunately a member of the ship's escort, Flight Officer Tykey, I believe, survived the initial attack and managed to send an alert out to our base on Kothlis." He smiled, "Along with the destroyer's exit vector."  
  
The Commander nodded toward Kettch. "We have extrapolated the ship's jump to this system just inside our edge of Warlord Coopra's territory," the Bothan portrait metamorphed into a system of planets. "The fourth planet is called Joreal, with a major electronics industry thought to be under the Warlord's care. We believe that this is the destroyers destination. Their ship is an older Star Destroyer and will allow us enough time to be in place at Joreal to rescue Senator Ber'lya. Prior to the destroyer's arrival, Three Flight will stage an assault on the planet's major spaceport, located on the opposite side of the arrival point, drawing any planetary forces away from interfering. Once the destroyer arrives, One Flight will provide cover for Two Flight as they board the ship and rescue the Senator."  
  
Knight spoke up again, "Oh, and Jaina, we're in the process of modifying your fighter so that it can seat two. I'm afraid your astromech will have to sit out this mission. Any questions?" he asked.  
  
Jaina raised her hand, "Does the whiny Senator have to come back with me?"  
  
"Next time don't park your fighter next to the mechanics lounge," Knight responded with a laugh.   
  
"We'll have a few minutes before they're finished, so anyone who wishes to record a message, just in case, should do so now."  
  
Kyp grinned from his seat, "Why bother? This mission is a piece of ryshcate."  
  
Knight frowned, "Just make sure you don't choke on that ryshcate."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Three XJ X-wings and one RZ-2 A-wing, all painted in blue and yellow colors, soared down into Joreal's pinkish atmosphere.  
  
"Remember, we're here to cause damage, not take the planet," Captain Kettch reminded the other pilots of three flight.  
  
"Nine, I'm picking up a flight of squints rising from the eastern portion of the spaceport," Giselle reported.  
  
"Must be local defense. We'll take down their base. Eleven, Twelve, continue on with the primary objective." The two pairs of fighter split up, arcing in different directions.  
  
Kettch sped toward the incoming group of fighters and launched a concussion missile at the leader, engaging the remainder in lasers.  
  
With the fighters busy, Giselle moved into position above their home base and switched her weapons over to proton torpedoes. Two sky blue lights immediately crossed the distance and detonated under the bunker's roof, destroying any remaining ships  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Oooh, nice yacht," Aaron said as he rained laser fire over the pristine ship, turning it into molten slag.  
  
"Time's up, Twelve. I read at least a wing of fighters coming over the horizon," Bub said.  
  
"I copy, Nine's already off for a line of sight."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Leader, I'm receiving a transmission from Nine," Rogue paused. "I've got the coordinates."  
  
"All right, as soon as you receive them make the jump."  
  
The remaining eight fighters of Knight Squadron traveled the ten seconds of lightspeed   
between their staging area and the planet Joreal, emerging as the target repositioned for the planet.  
  
"Two Flight, take the secondary launch bay, we'll hold the TIEs," Knight said as two squadrons of TIE Defenders exited the main hanger.  
  
Master flew on ahead in his faster A-wing, destroying the lone TIE attempting to intercept him, and came up to the destroyer's secondary launch bay. While dodging the unprepared ship's sporadic turbolaser blasts, he linked the fighter's concussion missiles together and blew open the launch bay's doors.  
  
The three X-wings of Kyp, Jaina, and Acky followed Master into the bay and landed their fighters.  
  
"Remember, there's no atmosphere in here, so make sure your suit is sealed," Master said.  
  
All four pilots exited their fighters and ran to the rear of the launch bay.  
  
"Eight, how do we get through here, without venting the entire ship?" Kyp asked.  
  
"We should be able to set up a magcon field for this hatch," Acky typed a few commands into a nearby console and the hatch swiftly opened.  
  
"Ta-da!" Acky smirked at Kyp, just before taking a blaster shot to the chest. Master had his bright green lightsaber out instantly, and blocked the next three shots, reflecting one of them back into the faceplate of a trooper controlling the mobile e-web.  
  
"Uhhhn," Acky moaned as Master dragged him into the hallway.  
  
"I'll stay with him." Master pointed down the corridor, "You two get the Senator."  
  
Kyp and Jaina nodded as they unclipped their lightsabers and sprinted down the hallway.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"What do we do now?" Jaina asked as two groups of heavily armed shocktroopers converged on them from both sides, through an interlocking corridor.  
  
"Get back there and get the Senator out!" Kyp yelled. "I'll hold them off and meet up with you later." He ignited his violet saber and stood his ground between the approaching forces.  
  
Jaina took one last look and then raced back into the lifeless detention block, searching for the Bothan captive.   
  
She found him in the third to last cell.  
  
Ber'lya looked up and saw Jaina's lightsaber, "Oh, a Jedi! You've come to save me!"  
  
Jaina grabbed him, before he could run back down the corridor. "Not that way," she said. "Back here." Jaina stabbed her blue blade into the rear wall and cut out a neat circle, kicking it in.  
  
The chef on the other side dropped his vat of stew in open-mouthed surprise, while Jaina dragged the sobbing Bothan out of the mess.  
  
Halfway back to the docking bay, she received a comm transmission, "Jaina, change of plans, you have to go to the main hanger and meet up with Master. He noticed Acky's suit was breached," Jaina glanced down at her own blaster scarred outfit, "and so is yours."  
  
"Why not repressurize the secondary bay?" Jaina asked.  
  
"There's no time!"  
  
"But with One Flight still outside, all we're going to have are shuttles. There's no way we'd be able to get out in one of those."  
  
"I know." Kyp paused, "That's why I'm going to blow the ship."  
  
"You're what!?"  
  
"You only have five minutes. Good-bye."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"I love you, Jaina."  
  
"Kyp!" Jaina cried, but the comlink was dead.   
  
She ran even faster.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Jaina reached the main hanger, where a shuttle, already on repulsorlifts, let down it's ramp. All of the other ships in the bay were destroyed.   
  
She clambered up the ramp and sprinted to the cockpit, "Master, is Kyp onboard? Have you heard from him?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Damnit!" Jaina looked down at her chrono. A minute fifteen left. "We lift off in a minute, no later." The next sixty seconds were agonizing, but the hanger remained silent.   
  
iI'm sorry, Kyp,/i Jaina cried. "Go! Full Throttle!" she said, with tears of sorrow.  
  
The bulky shutle shot out of the destroyer's belly at full speed, with turbolasers already targeting. But with the shuttle not even a kilometer away, the destroyer erupted into a tremendous ball of flame, sending the ship into an uncontrolled spin.  
  
"Two Flight, is that you?" Knight asked anxiously.  
  
Silence.  
  
Two Flight, report!"  
  
Master managed to regain control of the shuttle and set a course for the Knight Squadron fighters.  
  
Jaina felt numb. She finally worked her mouth. "M-mission.." she said, struggling to form words. She took a deep breath, "Mission accomplished."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Commander Knight sighed, and rolled over in his bed. His body demanded sleep, but his mind refused. The battle had finally taken it's toll on him. Three pilots, shot down in their prime. Kyp. Acky. Tage. Three brilliant, proimising young pilots, who gave their lives for the other members of Knight Squadron.  
  
He rolled back onto his stomach, slamming his fist angrily into the bed. His anger drained out of him, replaced by a sorrow that lay in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, and willed sleep to come.   
  
Tomorrow three new pilots would be enlisted into Knight Squadron. Tomorrow the members of Knight Squadron would receive their promotions. Tomorrow his Squadron would be a fully sanctioned New Republic Squadron. They were to be assigned twelve bright silver XJ-class X-Wings. Tomorrow.   
  
Knight sighed again. It seemed wrong, celebraing the success of Knight Squadron, only a week after three of its pilots were killed.   
  
"I killed them." Knight murmured.  
  
"Commander?" Whispered Rogue, from the bunk on the adjacent side of the quaters.  
  
"Acky. Tage. Kyp. I killed them all."  
  
"Knight-" Rogue started.  
  
"Rogue dont you see it? It was my job, as Squadron Commander, to watch out for my officers. And I failed them. I killed them."  
  
"No, Knight. They sacrificed themselves for the other members of Knight Squadron. Im sure they wouldnt have it any other way. They died so that we can live on."  
  
"I guess," Knight said gloomily, clearly unconvinced.  
  
"Commander, listen to me. You have to accept their death. Tomorrow we are accepting three bright new officers into Knight Squadron, and we will have to divert all of our attention to looking out for these new members. Mourning for Kyp and the others will do you no good. If you really want to make a difference, help these new pilots, make a difference, dont dwell on the past."  
  
Knight nodded slowly. "Yeah. You're right. Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bub sprinted down the long hallway. Late, again. He had to fix his alarm clock. The  
meeting was supposed to be important. Maybe Knight was overreacting. He ran in through the door, into the meeting room. Everyone else was already seated.   
  
"Hey Knight." Bub sat down in a seat next to Aaron, "What's going on?"   
  
"We have a problem on our hands. It seems that a freighter named iTentilla/i with a very special load had been attacked out near Yavin. The freighter's three A-Wing escorts are doing their best to fight off the attack. We think they are space pirates." Knight said.   
  
Bub got up, "What kind of military equipment are we talking about?"   
  
"They are prototype T-Wings. Specially equipped with next generation ion cannons  
and concussion missiles. They have hyper-drive too. Twelve of the fighters in all. If anybody gets their hands on these, we'd have a lot of trouble bringing them down. The three A-wings are holding their own, but the space pirates are not giving all their force. All three flights are leaving in one hour. Go get ready!" said Knight.   
  
Every got up to get ready. Bub sat there.   
  
"This is big. I need a drink." Bub muttered as he got up to head to the bar.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bub walked into the local bar and sat down in the corner. A waitress came up.   
  
"What can I get you?" she asked politely.   
  
"Umm, I'll have a beer. What's your name?" Bub asked.   
  
Confused, the waitress replied, "My name is Genia, yours?"   
  
"Mine is Bub." Bub answered.   
  
Genia smiled. "I'll bring you your beer, Bub." She walked away.   
  
iThis could be interesting,/i Bub thought.   
  
Genia brought back Bub's drink and sat down next to him. "You're a military man, aren't you?" Genia asked.   
  
"Yes, I am. I am a Knight Squadron pilot." Bub replied. Bub drained his drink. He and Genia just stared at each other for a few moments.   
  
"I have to leave." Bub stuttered. Genia moved around the table and gave him a long kiss.   
  
"Be back later then." Genia said.   
  
Bub smiled, sat down his glass, and left for the base.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Where is he?!" Kettch yelled.   
  
All the flights were assembled in the hanger. Bub ran in the door. "Hey guys!" Bub said, and he gave everyone a grin.   
  
"Where've you been?" asked Aaron, curiously.   
  
"I was down at the bar. Is the rest of Two Flight here?" Bub muttered, as he checked over his X-Wing, checking off the pre-flight list.   
  
"Yes, we all are." Aaron gestured to Jaina and Master.   
  
"Good." Bub replied.   
  
Knight walked into the room. Kettch walked up to him.   
  
"Everyone is here." Kettch said.   
  
"Good, very good," Knight walked in front of the squadron, "Ok everyone, here is how it goes. We take hyperspace out to the core side of Yavin. The freighter will be just above  
us when come out. I will be there with you and try to talk down the pirates. If that doesn't  
work we will attack. Fly with your wing, not alone. Understood?"   
  
All the squadron replied, "Yes, sir!"   
  
"Head to your ships then, may the force be with you."   
  
Everyone ran off to his or her ships.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bub sat in his XJ X-Wing, running through the last of his pre-flight check-up.   
  
Over the radio came Knight's voice, "Is everything ok, Bub? Your ready for flight?"   
  
Bub replied, "Yes, Knight, every thing is cool."   
  
Bub switched frequencies.   
  
"Hey Aaron? You there, man?"   
  
"Loud and clear. What's up?"   
  
"You ready?" Bub asked.   
  
"Every thing checks out, Bub." Aaron answered.   
  
"Good." Bub said. He checked up on the rest of Two Flight, "Jaina? You there?"   
  
"Yes, Bub, I am. I am ready to go." Jaina replied, sadly.   
  
"Sorry about Kyp, his was one of the best." Bub said softly.   
  
"I know." She answered.   
  
Over all the frequencies came Knight's voice, "All Knights ready? Let's go!"   
  
Repulsorlift's activated. The hanger door came open and the ships took off for Yavin.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Coming out of hyperspace, Bub immediately looked up. There it was. iThe Tentilla/i. It looked like a stand off. The pirates' battle cruiser sat across the dark space. Star-fighters floated in front of it.   
  
"Why doesn't the freighter run for it?" said Rogue. Almost right after that, fighters were coming out of everywhere.   
  
"Holy sith!" yelled Lah. Bub maneuvered through, then radioed,   
  
"Two Flight! Follow me! Lock S-Foils into attack position!"   
  
Jaina and Master zoomed out of the swarm of pirate fighters. Aaron came out after them.   
  
Bub talked into his radio, "iTentilla/i, do you copy?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"iTentilla/i, do you copy?"   
  
"Yes, are you Republic fighters?" asked iTentilla/i, through static.   
  
"We are Knight Squadron, where are your A-Wings?" Bub asked. Two Flight flew closer to the freighter.   
  
"Those pirates got `em!" the iTentilla/i's pilot shouted. With that, Bub turned around and headed back for the fight.   
  
Bub activated his comm. "Knight! The three A-Wings got vaped."   
  
"They did? Ok, Three Flight. Pull back and knock any pirates off iTentilla/i. Once you're clear, escort iTentilla/i back to Coruscant." Knight said.   
  
Bub, Master, Jaina, and Aaron flew out towards the pirate battle cruiser with One Flight.   
  
"Let some proton torpedoes go, Two Flight." Bub told them.   
  
"Torpedo away," said Jaina.   
  
"Torpedo sent," replied Master.   
  
"Torpedo launched," Aaron.   
  
Bub launched one of his torpedoes, then pulled up quickly. Five pirate fighters were heading at them.   
  
Knight came in over the radio; "One Flight will engage the cruiser, you guys take the fighters."  
  
Bub rolled to the right. "Two Flight, engage fighters. Use proton torpedoes if you have to. Show them we mean business. Watch out for the extra fighter we can't cover." Bub radioed.   
  
Two Flight split in separate directions. Bub slammed on the brake thrusters quickly. The pirate fighter on his tail flew past him. Bub swung down after him. Roll left. Roll right.  
  
The fighter wasn't shaking Bub. Bub felt his torpedo trigger. Almost there, Bub thought. LOCK ON, the computer beeped. Bub squeezed off a proton torpedo. The torpedo caught  
up with the pirate fighter and blew it to bits.   
  
"How the rest of you doing?" Bub called over the radio.   
  
"Bub! Help!" Jaina yelled over the radio. Bub swept his eyes over to see Jaina, two fighters on her tail. Bub mannevered his X-Wing down behind one of the pirate fighters. Bub let loose a stream of laser fire into the fighter's engines.   
  
"Take that!" Bub yelled. He then sent a single shot towards the other fighter. The fighter  
jerked to avoid it. Jaina pounced on the turning fighter. She torpedoed the fighter.   
  
"Good shot, Jaina." Bub radioed.   
  
"Thanks, Bub." Jaina replied.   
  
Bub saw Master vape the fighter he was chasing.   
  
Aaron came in over the radio, "Watch out, Bub!"   
  
Bub saw a blinding flash. His ship shook. His computer kicked in his Emergency Life Support.   
  
Every thing went black.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Oh no!" Jaina yelled over the radio, "Bub took a hit!"   
  
Aaron radioed Knight; "Bub took a torpedo! His ship is breaking apart!"   
  
"His Life Support will kick in. We will have to leave him until this battle is over," Knight answered, "Hold on, Three Flight is calling in." Knight switched frequencies, "Yes, Three Flight?"   
  
"This is Kettch. We fought off the fighters. The iTentilla/i was damaged during the battle. We're heading back to the base to fix her up."   
  
"Go ahead. Good job, Three Flight." Knight replied.   
  
Knight switched back frequencies, "Ok, direct all attack on the cruiser for a final run."   
  
Master, Jaina, and Aaron flew in formation with Rogue, Nom, Lah, and Knight.   
  
"Nice to see ya, Two Flight!" Rogue radioed.   
  
"Thanks for joining us." Lah grinned.   
  
"Should we torpedo them, sir?" Nom asked Knight.   
  
Knight answered, "Yes, set for proton torpedoes."   
  
The entire group readied their torpedoes. Then over all the frequencies came a harsh voice, "Republic fighters! Back down now or face the consequences."   
  
Knight replied, "Not a chance. All torpedoes fire!"   
  
Torpedoes slammed into the pirate battle cruiser.   
  
"Fire again!" Knight yelled.   
  
More torpedoes streaked towards the battle cruiser. The explosions rocked the ship.   
  
"The shields are down! Fire till it is gone!" Knight hollered. Torpedoes after torpedo  
hit the cruiser. Suddenly, the battle cruiser exploded in a blinding flash.   
  
"Let's get Bub and go home. Good work Knights"  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bub awoke in the Knight's Medical Office. He glanced up at Knight.   
  
"How you feeling?" Knight asked.   
  
"Fine, I guess." Bub answered.   
  
"Rest a little more and you'll be able to get up." Knight said.   
  
"No, I got to go somewhere now." Bub said, then got up. He winced. iOh, the pain./i   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bub walked into the bar. He saw Genia. She saw him too. She ran over.   
  
"Jeeze, what happened!" she exclaimed, looking at his bandages.   
  
"Long story." Bub answered.   
  
Genia kissed him.   
  
"I'll listen." Genia replied.   
  
They sat down and talked about it for hours.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"That's what happened, huh?" Genia said.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Well, you big tough guy," said Genia, then she kissed him.   
  
"I gotta go now." Bub said.   
  
"See you later." Genia said, then she smiled.   
  
Bub smiled back,   
  
"Don't worry. You will."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
iI left them/i, he thought.  
  
iI left them to their death. And where am I? In the biggest city in the galaxy,  
deathboarding./i  
  
Stikkei cruised the cold night sky on his trusted repulsorboard. After dodging many  
disgruntled taxi drivers who gave a friendly "Frack you!" he had made it to his  
destination: An old building with no air traffic around.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
He landed on the top of the building and set my special chrono with the weather  
conditions and jumped off in the winning position of the Coruscant tourney-jumping  
off upside down, also known as the Nar Shaddaa Death Position. Stikkei checked the  
special chrono at his wrist which when you program your weight and weather  
conditions would give you a countdown to when to break out of your run.  
  
He had a good fifteen and a hallf seconds, not the best because of the cold  
weather, but still good. After two seconds, he righted himself and started a series of  
rolls. When he broke out of the roll, he did a Death Position again and broke out of it  
with three flips. It was time to break. The ride was over.  
  
"Wahooo!!" Stikkei cried. If he had had a score calculator with him, he would have  
had a championship-placing score. He mentally calculated a score: Top speed, 87  
kilometers per hour, depth, 2.5 kilometers, trick bonus, over 10,000. He realized  
then that he had set a record. Man, he thought, if B'uath was here, he'd be a  
witness. Frack. Frack it all. Im never going to deathboard again.  
  
He was about to leave when the authorities came.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Ah, here it is. He's not lying, boys. Flight Officer Stikkei of Knight Squadron..." The  
officer read off from a datapad. "Look, number one, doofboarding, or whatever you  
call it, is illegal. That means you can't do it, okay?" The officer had a snippy  
attitude.  
  
"I will pay any fine that you deem necessary," He replied.  
  
"Hey, your from Nar Shaddaa, ain't you? I can tell by your accent."  
  
"Yeah, I am, sir. Now can I..."  
  
"I'll tell you what. 100 credits, or a day in the prison. I'm from Nar Shaddaa too. So  
what'll it be?"  
  
"I'll pay, thanks. Who should I make a check out to?"  
  
"No checks accepted."  
  
Stikkei shrugged, putting his checkbook into his pocket. "Visa?"  
  
"Hey, your check had the B'uath Repair insignia on it! Are you B'uath's brother?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He pulled a blaster out.  
  
"Make that check out to me, rich boy."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"A new recruit, already arrested," Giselle sighed.  
  
"Deathboarding," replied Kettch.  
  
"Squad members aren't supposed to get arrested until Week Two!" Tykey grinned.  
  
Kettch sighed. "Come on. Lets go bail him out."  
  
"Do we have to?" Giselle asked, grinning  
  
"Yes. Call a cab."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Stikkei had better have a good explanation, for what an air taxi costs," Giselle mumbled.  
  
Tykey muttered something under his breath, but was cut off by a yelp from Kettch.  
  
Stikkei was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
And he had a blaster pointed at his head.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
As a final result of the battle, three lightsabers were ignited, two Jedi mind tricks  
were used, eighteen blaster bolts were deflected, two stun bolts were fired, and two  
corrupt New Republic officers we arrested.  
  
"We need to build you a lightsaber, Stikkei," Giselle said.  
  
"What do you mean, we?" Tykey remarked.  
  
"Yub yub!" Kettch agreed.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bub walked into the local bar with Aaron and Master, the guys from Two Flight. They sat down.   
  
"We'll have three beers, please." Bub grinned.   
  
The barkeeper looked up. She ran out from behind the bar and over to the table. "I thought that sounded like you!" Genia exclaimed. She went back to the bar and brought back three beers.   
  
"On the house." Genia said.   
  
"Thanks, Genia." Bub said, before taking a drink.   
  
"I have to attend to more customers. See you later." She said, then walked away.   
  
Bub, Master, and Aaron finished the drinks and got up to leave.   
  
"You guys go on back to base." Bub said, then he walked back over to Genia behind the bar.   
  
"How have you been?" Bub asked Genia.   
  
"Fine." Genia answered, busy making drinks.   
  
"Well, that's good." Bub said, not knowing what to say.   
  
Genia looked up, "Need a drink?"   
  
Bub walked around the bar, and grabbed her hand, stopping her from making drinks. "Your acting like our kissing never happened?" Bub said, not really knowing what it  
meant.   
  
"What does that mean!" Genia exclaimed.   
  
Bub leaned against the bar, "I don't know."   
  
"You're just a bar relationship of mine, nothing more, Bub." Genia said softly.   
  
Bub looked at her and said, "Will it ever be more?"   
  
"If you want it to be," answered Genia.   
  
"Yes, I do." Bub replied.   
  
"There you go, then." Genia answered, then she kissed him.   
  
The bar door opened and Aaron walked in.   
  
"Hey Bub, Knight needs to see you in the-" Aaron started, then he saw Bub kissing  
Genia, "Oh."   
  
Bub looked up, "Okay Aaron, I'll be there in a second," he looked into Genia's eyes, "I  
gotta go."   
  
Genia smiled, "See you later then."   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bub hurried over to the base. iWonder what's so important?/i he thought. He rushed  
through the door and down the hallway to Knight's office. Bub opened the door and looked in. He saw Knight waiting for him at his desk.   
  
"Good, you're here." Knight said as he stood up from his desk.   
  
"What's the problem?" asked Bub.   
  
"Remember the iTentilla/i, and how we waited an hour to head off."   
  
"Yea, what was that all about?" Bub asked.   
  
"We had to scan the area for Yuuzhan Vong," answered Knight.   
  
"Why?" Bub asked again.   
  
"We just learned those pirates we fought were Yuuzhan Vong allies." Knight answered.   
  
"Whoa!" Bub exclaimed, "What did they want the iTentilla/i for then?"  
  
"We think they wanted to capture working Republic fighters so they could adapt their defenses." Knight said, gloomily.   
  
"But they didn't get them, so they are out of luck. Right?" Bub said.   
  
"Actually, they took three hostages." Knight replied.   
  
Bub realized it right away. "The A-Wing fighters!"   
  
"Yes. The iTentilla/i's pilot hasn't heard from them since their first attack run on the pirate battle cruiser," said Knight.   
  
"Well what can we do about it?" asked Bub.   
  
"A spy mission near Yavin should get us the information we need," replied Knight.   
  
"Well who's crazy enough to do that?" Bub asked.   
  
Knight pointed at Bub, "You are, and so is Kettch."   
  
"What a surprise. What is the rest of the squadron going to do, wait for us to come back?" Bub asked.   
  
"The newer guys, Tykey, Lah, and Stikkei are going to do some combat training. That's about all, you won't miss anything," answered Knight.   
  
"Fine, I'll go," said Bub.   
  
"You and Kettch will leave in a hour," replied Knight.   
  
"I'll go get ready." Bub muttered.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Bub walked into Two Flights dorm-room. The dirty side of the room was where Master, Aaron and Bub slept. The clean side was Jaina's.   
  
"Hey guys and gal." Bub mumbled as he walked in. Master and Aaron were messing with a droid and Jaina was watching a holo-drama.   
  
"How's it going?" Bub asked.   
  
"Fine," said Jaina.   
  
"Every things okay." Aaron said.   
  
"Yeah, that's true," said Master.   
  
"I am off for a frolic in space, so be good boys and girls." Bub mumbled as he packed a small bag.   
  
Bub finished packing and walked out the door to head to the hanger. Kettch came out the door ahead of him.   
  
"Hey Kettch." Bub walked up to him.   
  
"You ready to go?" Kettch asked.   
  
"Of course. Are we meeting Knight in the hanger?" said Bub.   
  
"Yes, but first go through your pre-flight check-up. So then will be ready to go after Knight briefs us."   
  
"Okay then." Bub replied. The two stayed silent all the way to the hanger.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Bub finished his pre-flight check-up. Knight was waiting below his X-Wing. So was Kettch. Bub hopped down.   
  
"Done," Bub said.   
  
"Good," Knight said, "Here is what you'll do. Take hyperspace to the core side of Yavin. Fly around to the far side and make your way around. Fly slowly. Take observations. If  
you get in trouble hit hyperspace as fast as you can and get out of there. Understood?"   
  
"Yes, sir." Bub and Kettch said in unison.   
  
"Good," said Knight, "Get going."   
  
Bub and Kettch manned their X-Wings and jumped to hyperspace.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Kettch and Bub came out of hyperspace. Yavin loomed ahead.   
  
"Hello again." Bub mumbled, "It is kind of pretty though, right Kettch?"   
  
"Yeah, but Endor is way better," said Kettch.   
  
"I'll have to stop by some time and meet the family," laughed Bub.   
  
Both X-Wings rolled to the right, starting around the planet.   
  
"I don't really think this is worth it. We aren't going to find any Yuuzhan Vong." Bub mumbled.   
  
Bub lifted upward slightly.   
  
"I agree, but we should make sure," said Kettch, "Aaron told me about this human girl you met at the bar."   
  
Bub smiled, "What a squealer. Genia Botteque is the prettiest, sweetest, nicest girl I've ever met."   
  
"That's good for you," said Kettch.   
  
The two X-Wings dove down a little.   
  
"I swear, we won't find..." Bub trailed off.   
  
"What? What is it?" Kettch asked.   
  
"My shields just took a huge hit, but nothing hit me. Sithspit!! Bank to the left, Quick!!"   
  
Both X-Wings tore to the left, just as a coral like cruiser came down on them.   
  
Kettch yelled, "That's a Yuuzhan Vong ship!!"   
  
iStang/i, thought Bub.   
  
"It's one ship. We can take it." Bub said, then he turned around.   
  
"I am with you the whole way," said Kettch. Both X-Wings flew towards the cruiser.   
  
"Use proton torps, take the right hull, and I'll fly under the bottom."   
  
Bub took under the bottom and Kettch flew along the side. Kettch flew off a string of torps. The ship's dovin basels tried to turn to avoid Kettch's attack, and Bub let loose a proton torpedo. It struck right at one of the dovin basel.   
  
"One down, we got three more of `em." Bub yelled over the radio.   
  
Kettch strung laser fire along the left hull, but pulled off. A Vong hunk of molten plasma hit Kettch's shields.   
  
"Whew, close one!" Kettch said.   
  
Bub flew over the top of the cruiser, avoiding the molten plasma. One of the ship's dovin basals tore at Bub's shields. Kettch sent two torpedoes in at it while it was distracted. One more dovin basel down. The Yuuzhan Vong cruiser slowed to a stop. Over Bub and Kettch's radios came a bunch of language they didn't understand.   
  
Then it changed. "Back down now," said the voice.   
  
"Where are the missing pilots?" Bub yelled.   
  
"We have them," the voice said. Then the transmission was cut.   
  
"Kettch, we have to free those fighters and their ships." Bub said.   
  
"I know, but how?" replied Kettch.   
  
"Follow me," said Bub.   
  
Bub took his X-Wing down to the stopped cruiser. He saw a circle that almost looked like a mouth. The dovin basels we occupied trying to keep the cruiser up.   
  
Bub let loose a bunch of proton torpedoes at the circle. The torps connected and left a gaping hole in the coral. Bub and Kettch flew in and landed on the floor.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bub saw the pilots strapped to the wall by worm-like things and the three A-Wings sat near by. He also saw three Yuuzhan Vong standing guard. They were really surprised and were running towards the X-Wings. Kettch shot his lasers at the Vong. The laser blasts incinerated the warriors and kept going down to the other end of the ship. There they exploded and rocked the ship.   
  
Bub turned on his life-support and jumped down from the ship. He signaled Kettch to stay there. Bub ignited his saber and cut at the worms holding the A-Wing pilots in. He cut them all loose and one of them gave Bub a thumbs-up sign. He helped them into their A-Wings. He saw down at the other end of the ship abunch of Vong running their way. Bub shut off his saber and got in his X-Wing.   
  
"Lets get out of here." He radioed Kettch. Bub and Kettch took off out of the side of the Vong cruiser and the A-Wings followed.   
  
"Are you pilots all right?" Bub radioed the A-Wing pilots.   
  
"We are fine. Thanks for coming for us," said one of them.   
  
The X-Wings hit hyperspace and headed home.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Bub got out of his X-Wing. Knight walked up and shook his hand.   
  
"Good job, Bub." Knight smiled.   
  
"Thanks," Bub said, "But I don't think that will be the last of the Yuuzhan Vong."   
  
"Neither do I." Replied Knight. 


End file.
